London Buses route 130
History 5 July 1939: New route, Croydon (Barclay Road) to New Addington (Central Parade) via East Croydon, Addiscombe Road, Upper Shirley Road, Gravel Hill and Lodge Lane. 21 February 1951: Extended further along Central Parade to terminate at the junction with Salcot Crescent. 6 January 1952: Extended in New Addington from Salcot Crescent via Arnhem Drive to Homestead Way. 22 October 1952: Extended on Monday-Saturday from Croydon via West Croydon, Thornton Heath, Pollards Hill and Streatham Vale to Streatham Common, replacing route 166. 6 May 1953: Sunday service extended from Croydon to Streatham Common. 10 August 1955: Express service introduced during Monday-Friday peak hours and Saturday shopping hours, starting at East Croydon Station, then non-stop to Lodge Lane, then serving all stops to Homestead Way. 28 July 1956: Saturday express service withdrawn. 7 August 1957: Extended within Streatham from Streatham Common to Streatham Garage. 18 April 1970: Express service withdrawn, replaced by new express routes C1 and C3. 4 September 1982: Converted to one person operation. Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Streatham and Thornton Heath (replaced by new route 60), and further withdrawn during peak hours between Thornton Heath and West Croydon. Sunday service extended from Streatham via Streatham Hill to Telford Avenue. Express service re-introduced between West Croydon and New Addington during peak hours, calling at West Croydon, East Croydon, Gravel Hill, then all stops from Lodge Lane, replacing route C3. 27 April 1985: Monday-Friday evening service withdrawn between Thornton Heath and West Croydon. 22 August 1987: Withdrawn between Streatham Hill and West Croydon, replaced by new Sunday service on route 60. Rerouted between Addington and New Addington Parkway via Fieldway, Headley Drive, Goldcrest Way, King Henry's Drive and Gascoigne Estate. Part of Monday-Saturday (except evenings) service diverted at Arnhem Drive via King Henry's Drive to Vulcan Way. 27 March 1993: Vulcan Way journeys withdrawn. 20 May 2000: Evening and Sunday service withdrawn, replaced by Tram 3. Some early morning journeys from New Addington to West Croydon now operated by London Central, to reduce empty mileage for buses on route N159. 17 March 2001: London Central journeys transferred to Arriva London. 31 August 2002: Converted to single-deck operation. 30 August 2003: Contract awarded to Metrobus. Withdrawn between Shirley Park and West Croydon, and instead extended via Shirley Road, Woodside and Portland Road to Norwood Junction (Grosvenor Road). Converted to low floor operation. 12 May 2007: Withdrawn between Headley Drive and Homestead Way, and instead extended via King Henry's Drive, Homestead Way and Overbury Crescent to Parkway, replacing route T31. 19 April 2010: Long-term diversion introduced between Ashburton Park and Croydon Arena via Addiscombe and Woodside Green during bridge replacement works in Woodside. 14 February 2015: Restored to normal routeing via Woodside. Extended from Norwood Junction via Park Road to Thornton Heath. 24 October 2015: Withdrawn between Dunley Drive and New Addington, and instead rerouted via Headley Drive (west end), Lodge Lane, Montacute Road, Parkway, Central Parade, Arnhem Drive and King Henry's Drive to Vulcan Way, replacing route T32. Operators Route 130 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 5 July 1939-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-29 August 2003 *London Central: 20 May 2000-16 March 2001 *Metrobus: 30 August 2003-present Garages Route 130 has been operated from the following garages: *Croydon (TC): 5 July 1939-26 August 1941; 12 November 1947-29 August 2003 *Elmers End (ED): 27 August 1941-11 November 1947 *Thornton Heath (TH): 1 November 1970-22 October 1978; 17 March 2001-30 August 2002 *Camberwell (Q): 20 May 2000-16 March 2001 *Orpington (MB): 30 August 2003-4 March 2005 *Polhill (PH): 5 March 2005-17 March 2006 *Croydon ©: 18 March 2006-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Thornton Heath *Parchmore Road (for Thornton Heath Station) (250*, 450*, 663*, Southern) *Thornton Heath Clock Tower (50, 198) *High Street / Whitehorse Lane *Clifton Road (468, X68) *Park Road *Russel Court (75, 157, 410) *South Norwood Clock Tower *Portland Road (196) *Portland Road / Norwood Junction Station (197, 312, London Overground, Southern) *Harrington Road *South Norwood Leisure Centre *Croydon Arena (197) *Woodside Tram Stop (Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 4) *Ashburton Park (289, 312) *Oasis Academy (367, 689) *Bingham Road *Shirley Clinic (367, 689) *Shirley Church Road (119*, 194*, 198*, 466) *Shirley Windmill *Oaks Road *Pine Coombe *Coombe Lane Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Heathfield Farm *Gravel Hill Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Addington Park *Addington Village Interchange (64, 314, 353, 359, 433, 654, 664, Tram 3) *Applegarth *The Coppins *Foxcombe *North Walk *The Lindens *Castle Hill School *Merrow Way (64, 664) *Frensham Drive (314) *Dunley Drive *Fieldway Tram Stop *Castle Hill Avenue *Wolsey Crescent (64, 664) *Grenville Road *Salcot Crescent (for New Addington Tram Stop) (64, 314*, 464*, 664, Tram 3) *St Edward's Church *New Addington Baptist Church *Calley Down Crescent (464) *Redstart Close (64) *Vulcan Way Route departing New Addington *Vulcan Way (64) *Redstart Close *Calley Down Crescent (464) *New Addington Baptist Church *Central Parade *New Addington Tram Stop (64, 314, 664, Tram 3) *King Henry's Drive Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Castle Hill Avenue *Ivers Way (314) *Netley Close *Merrow Way (64, 664) *Castle Hill School *The Lindens *North Walk *Foxcombe *Brierley *Applegarth *Addington Village Interchange (314, 353, 359, 433, 466, 654, 664, Tram 3) *Addington Park *Gravel Hill Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Heathfield Farm *Coombe Lane Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Pine Coombe *Oaks Road *Shirley Windmill *Shirley Church Road (466) *Shirley Park / Shirley Avenue (119*, 194*, 198*, 689) *Shirley Clinic (367) *Bingham Road *Oasis Academy (367, 689) *Ashburton Park (289, 312) *Woodside Tram Stop (Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 4) *Croydon Arena (197) *South Norwood Leisure Centre *Harrington Road *Norwood Junction Station (London Overground, Southern) *South Norwood Clock Tower (75, 157, 196*, 410) *Selhurst Road / Park Road *Park Road *Selhurst Park Stadium (468, X68) *Clifton Road *Thornton Heath Clock Tower (50, 198) *Parchmore Road (for Thornton Heath Station) (250*, 450*, 663*, Southern) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Thornton Heath Parchmore Road, Thornton Heath High Street, Whitehorse Lane, Park Road, Selhurst Road, South Norwood High Street, Portland Road, Spring Lane, Lower Addiscombe Road, Shirley Road, Upper Shirley Road, Shirley Hills Road, Gravel Hill, Kent Gate Way, Addington Village Interchange, Lodge Lane, Fieldway, Dunley Drive, Merrow Way, Headley Drive, Lodge Lane, King Henry's Drive, Montacute Road, Salcot Crescent, Parkway, Central Parade, Arnhem Drive, King Henry's Drive Route departing New Addington King Henry's Drive, Arnhem Drive, Central Parade, Parkway, Lodge Lane, Headley Drive, Merrow Way, Dunley Drive, Fieldway, Lodge Lane, Kent Gate Way, Addington Village Interchange, Lodge Lane, Kent Gate Way, Gravel Hill, Shirley Hills Road, Upper Shirley Road, Shirley Road, Lower Addiscombe Road, Spring Lane, Portland Road, South Norwood High Street, Grosvenor Road, Belgrave Road, South Norwood High Street, Selhurst Road, Park Road, Whitehorse Lane, Thornton Heath High Street, Parchmore Road Timetable information First bus from Thornton Heath: 0525 (0605 Sundays) First bus from New Addington: 0455 (0551 Sundays) Last bus from Thornton Heath: 0005 Last bus from New Addington: 2355 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:London Central Category:Metrobus Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Polhill (PH) Category:Croydon (C) Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving South Norwood Category:Buses serving Woodside Category:Buses serving Shirley Park Category:Buses serving Shirley Hills Category:Buses serving Addington Village Category:Buses serving New Addington Category:Buses formerly serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Broad Green Category:Buses formerly serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses formerly serving Pollards Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Vale Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1939